charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose McGowan
"NYC fashion week kicked my a**! Back home recuperating. :)" - Rose comments on 2011 New York Fashion Week via Twitter on September 15, 2011 Italy born Irish-American television and film actress Rose McGowan portrayed the role of Paige Matthews from Season 4 through 8 of the WB series Charmed. Biography Born in a barn to Terri and Irishman Daniel McGowan in Florence, Italy on September 5, 1973, Rose is the second eldest of six children and grew up in the United States. Her parents, who were members of the Children of God cult, divorced when she was ten years old, afterwhich Rose lived with her father in Seattle, Washington. : As a child she and her parents moved around extensively and at the age of 14 she was confined to a drug rehabilitation clinic because of the way she chose to express herself through fashion and make-up. She claimed she hadn't done any drugs at that time and later ran away from home, leaving her homeless for a year. : At the age of 15, Rose legally emancipated herself from her father's home and four years later she arrived in Los Angeles, California where she pursued an acting career. She gained notoriety in the mid-1990s when she began dating goth-rocker Marilyn Manson. : In early 2008, Rose was in a car accident, the impact from the crash caused one of the temple arms of her glasses to slice into her face. Rose was afraid she might lose her eye, but an eye specialist along with a plastic surgeon corrected the wounds leaving a subtle difference in her appearance. : Rose was engaged to film director Robert Rodriguez but called off the engagement in 2009. Career First starring in the film "Encino Man" in 1992, Rose has appeared in numerous features films including "The Doom Generation", "Scream", "Jawbreaker", "Grindhouse" and most recently "Dead Awake" and "Conan the Barbarian". She has also appeared on various television series ranging from "Nip/Tuck", "The Essentials" and "Law & Order: SVU". : Rose will next appear in a feature film currently in production entitled "Rosewood Lane". : Rose Talks About Her Time on Charmed About her time on Charmed, Rose stated: "There are huge positives and huge negatives to doing a TV series: I don't like to think of all the movie roles I missed, but it was really interesting to follow a character over a period of time. My character was the youngest sister, so I kind of played her like a baby Lucille Ball, but she's also a bit of a schmuck, who you feel sorry for but still think is kind of hot."''rose-mcgowan.com After the conclusion of ''Charmed Rose said: "Well, getting up late is so much more my style, so that's been fantastic. But it is very strange to have to give up what was the kind of family that I never really had growing up. The people on the show know more about me than my best friends at the time did. I miss that a lot, actually. I thought about that a couple of times and definitely teared up. It taught me how to work and function in a family, and how if you have problems with somebody not to just run away. And I kind of wound up playing my off-screen character on the set as well — I filled the role of the person who makes everybody laugh, so they all think I'm this goofy person. Once I stepped into that I couldn't break out of it. I guess I am funny and goofy, but not all the time. I felt like it was my job to make everybody happy. I felt like the weird middle child."rose-mcgowan.com Feature Films *''The Tell-Tale Heart'' *''Rosewood Lane'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' *''Dead Awake'' *''Dylan's Wake'' *''Machete'' *''Fifty Dead Men Walking'' *''Grindhouse: Death Proof'' *''Grindhouse: Planet Terror'' *''The Black Dahlia'' *''Stealling Bess'' *''Monkeybone'' *''Strange Hearts'' *''The Last Stop'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Sleeping Beauties'' *''Jawbreaker'' *''Southie'' *''Phantoms'' *''Devil in the Flesh'' *''Lewis & Clark & George'' *''Nowhere'' *''Seed'' *''Going All the Way'' *''Scream'' *''Kiss & Tell'' *''Bio Dome'' *''The Doom Generation'' *''Encino Man'' Television Series and Made-for-T.V. Films *''Pastor's Wife'' *''Law & Order: SVU'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''The Essentials'' *''Charmed'' *''Elvis'' *''The Killing Yard'' *''What About Joan?'' *''True Colors'' Upcoming Projects Rose will appear in the film Rosewood Lane, a thriller produced by Victor Salva, the producer of the Jeepers Creepers franchise. Rose was confirmed as the lead character on February 9, 2011. Victor stated that Rose will be playing the lead role and described the film saying: :This particular suburban nightmare is about a popular radio talk show host who, after her alcoholic father dies, decides to move back into her childhood home. When she does, she finds out that her neighbors are terrified of their local paperboy. She thinks they’re all crazy—until she meets the boy herself and discovers the teen is not just dangerous, but a terrifying and cunning sociopath…one who may have killed her father and even others. Victor also described Rose's character in the film stating: :This is the first film I have written with a female lead. She is strong and courageous, but like most of us, when the doors close and she can drop her public facade, she is lonely, scared and vulnerable. And like most characters in a Victor Salva thriller, her ideas and beliefs about life, about good and evil and about what is possible and impossible, are put to some very intense and scary tests. In the case of ROSEWOOD LANE, it’s when she runs into an outwardly normal-looking paperboy who in reality is a tremendously dark, homicidal and who knows? Possibly even supernatural force. Quick Summary When radio talk show psychiatrist, Dr. Sonny Blake (Rose), moves back to her hometown, she takes notices of her neighborhood paper boy's unusual behavior. Images RoseHM0.jpg|Rose attends the Marni at H&M Collection Launch at Lloyd Wright's Sowden House in LA - February 17, 2012 RoseHM1.jpg RoseHm2.jpg RoseHm3.jpg RoseHm4.jpg RoseHm5.jpg RoseHm6.jpg RoseHm7.jpg RoseHM8.jpg RoseHm9.jpg RoseHm10.jpg RoseHm13.jpg RoseHm14.jpg RoseHm15.jpg RoseHm16.jpg RoseHm17.jpg RoseHm11.jpg RoseHM12.jpg rosestudio.jpg|Rose leaves the Gym in Studio City - February 16, 2012 rosestudio0.jpg rosestudio1.jpg Rosestudio3.jpg Rosestudio2.jpg Rosestudio4.jpg Rosestudio5.jpg RoseFeb15.1.jpg|Rose posts a pic to Twitter - February 15, 2012 RoseFeb15.jpg|Leaving the Drybar in Los Angeles with new Cosmo-tai hairstyle - February 15, 2012 rosefeb13lax1.jpg|At LAX - February 14, 2012 rosefeb13lax3.jpg rosefeb13lax2.jpg rosefeb13lax4.jpg rosefeb13lax5.jpg RoseLeavingDonna.jpg|Rose leaves Donna Karan Fashion Show - February 13, 2012 RoseLeavingDonna1.jpg RoseLeavingDonna2.jpg RoseLeavingDonna3.jpg RoseDonna002.jpg RoseDonna003.jpg RoseDonna001.jpg RoseDonna1.jpg|Rose at Donna Karan New York Fall 2012 fashion show during Mercedes Benz Fashion Week in New York City - February 13, 2012 RoseDonna2.jpg RoseAtDonnaKaran2.0.jpg RoseDonna3.jpg RoseDonna4.jpg RoseDonna5.jpg RoseDonna6.jpg RoseDonna7.jpg RoseDonna8.jpg RoseDonna9.jpg RoseDonna10.jpg RoseDonna11.jpg RoseStandardHotelFebruary132012_(2).jpg|Rose at the Standard Hotel in East Village in New York - February 13, 2012 RoseImitation.jpg|Imitation fall 2012 presentation during Fall 2012 Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at Buddakan in New York - February 12, 2012 RoseImitation1.jpg RoseImitation2.jpg RoseImitation3.jpg RoseImitation4.jpg RoseImitation5.jpg RoseImitation6.jpg RoseImitation7.jpg RoseImitation8.jpg RoseImitation10_(2).jpg Roseprabal1.JPG|Prabal Gurung after party held at Dream Downtown New York - February 11, 2012 roseprabal2.JPG RoseBarbie.jpg|Rose attends Barbie The Dream Closet Cocktail Party at David Rubenstein Atrium in New York - February 10, 2012 RoseBarbie1.jpg RoseBarbie2.jpg Rosebarbiecloset1.jpg RoseMcGowanAtBarbieDreamCloset1.jpg RoseBarbie11.jpg RoseBarbie12.jpg RoseBarbie3.jpg RoseBarbie0.jpg RoseBarbieDreamCloset.jpg RoseBarbie4.jpg RoseBarbie5.jpg RoseBarbie6.jpg rosebarbie7.jpg RoseBarbie9.jpg Rosebarbie01.jpg RoseBarbie13.jpg rosebarbie14.jpg Rosebarbie16.jpg Rosebarbie15.jpg RoseBarbie8.jpg RoseMcGowanAtBarbieDreamCloset.jpg RoseBarbie001.jpg RoseBarbie00.jpg RoseFeb10.jpg|February 10, 2012 RoseLeila0.jpg|Oster Media Presents Leila Shams After-Party at The Westway in New York on February 9, 2012 RoseLeila1.jpg| RoseLeila9.jpg RoseLeila3.jpg RoseLeila5.jpg RoseLeila6.jpg roseLeila8.jpg RoseLeila10.jpg RoseLeila16.jpg RoseLeila2.jpg RoseLeila13.jpg RoseLeila11.jpg RoseLeila19.jpg RoseLeila12.jpg RoseLeila15.jpg RoseLeila17.jpg RoseLeila18.jpg Rosebus_(2).jpg|In New York - February 9, 2012 RoseHotel1.jpg|At a hotel in New York - February 9, 2012 Rosehotel_(2).jpg RoseHeart01.jpg|Rose walks the runway at Heart Truth fashion show at Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City - February 8, 2012 RoseHeart02.jpg RoseHeart03.jpg RoseHeart04.jpg RoseHeart05.jpg RoseHeart06.jpg RoseHeart07.jpg RoseHeart5.jpg RoseHeart6.jpg RoseHeart7.jpg RoseHeart8.jpg RoseHeart9.jpg RoseHeart10.jpg RoseHeart11.jpg RoseHeart12.jpg RoseHeart13.jpg roseheartback1.jpg|Backstage at Heart Truth - February 8, 2012 roseheartback2.jpg roseheartback3.jpg roseheartback4.jpg roseheartback5.jpg roseheartback6.jpg roseheartback7.jpg roseheartback8.jpg roseheartback9.jpg Rosehearttruthhair.jpg roseheartback18.jpg RoseChristie1.jpg roseheartback10.jpg roseheartback11.jpg roseheartback12.jpg roseheartback13.jpg roseheartback14.jpg roseheartback15.jpg roseheartback16.jpg RoseHeart1.jpg|Rose arrives at The Heart Truth's Red Dress Collection 2012 Fashion Show - February 8, 2012 RoseHeart2.jpg RoseHeart3.jpg RoseHeart4.jpg Roseredfash1.jpg Rosered2.jpg Rosered3.jpg RoseHeartTruth1_(2).jpg RoseHeartTruth2.jpg RoseRedFash3.jpg rosefeb6 (2).jpg|February 6, 2012 rosegentlebarn0.jpg|At the Gentle Barn in LA - February 4, 2012 rosegentlebarn1.jpg rosegentlebarn2.jpg rosegentlebarn3.jpg rosegentlebarn4.jpg rosegentlebarn5.jpg rosegentlebarn6.jpg rosegentlebarn7.jpg rosegentle1.jpg rosegentle2.jpg rosegentle3.jpg rosegentle4.jpg rosefeb1 (2).jpg|February 1, 2012 rosefeb1(4).jpg rosefeb1(5).jpg RoseRedDress1.jpg|Photoshoot - February 2012 RoseRedDress2.jpg RoseRedDress3.jpg RoseImSoOverHeavyMetal1.jpg|Red Carpet "I'm So Over Heavy Metal" campaign 2011-2012 - January 27, 2012 RoseImSoOverHeavyMetal2.jpg RoseBlowDry1.jpg|Rose leaves Drybar in LA - January 25, 2012 RoseDryBar1.jpg RoseDryBar2.jpg RoseDryBar3.jpg RoseDryBar5.jpg RoseDryBar6.jpg RoseDryBar7.jpg RoseDryBar8.jpg RoseSal1.jpg|Rose going to a salon in LA - January 16, 2011 RoseSal2.jpg RoseSal3.jpg RoseSal4.jpg RoseSal5.jpg RoseSal6.jpg RoseSal7.jpg RoseSal8.jpg RoseSal9.jpg RoseSal10.jpg RoseHBO1.jpg|HBO's Official After Party For The 69th Annual Golden Globe Awards - January 15, 2012 RoseHBO2.jpg RoseHBO3.jpg RoseHBO4.jpg RoseGG1q.jpg|13th Annual Warner Bros. And InStyle Golden Globe Awards After Party - January 15, 2012 RoseGoldenGlobesAfterParty1.jpg RoseGG2.jpg RoseGG3.jpg RoseGG4.jpg RoseGG5.jpg RoseGG6.jpg RoseArtE0.jpg|2012 Art of Elysium Heaven Gala at Union Station in Los Angeles - January 14, 2012 RoseArtE1.jpg RoseArtE2.jpg RoseArtE3.jpg RoseArtE5.jpg RoseArtE7.jpg RoseArtE8.jpg RoseArtE13.jpg RoseArtE14.jpg RoseBBB1.jpg|Rose goes to Bed Bath and Beyond in LA - January 14, 2012 RoseBB2.jpg RoseBBB3.jpg RoseBBB4.jpg RoseBBB8.jpg RoseShop1.jpg RoseShop3.jpg RoseBBB7.jpg RoseW1.jpg|W Magazine's 69th Annual Golden Globe Awards Celebration - January 12, 2012 RoseW2.jpg RoseW3.jpg RoseW5.jpg RoseW6.jpg RoseW7.jpg RoseW8.jpg RoseW9.jpg RoseW10.jpg RoseW11.jpg RoseW12.jpg RoseDom02.jpg RoseDom03.jpg RoseDom04.jpg RoseJamesHedges1.jpg|James Hedges Collection Sponsored by Artistic Endeavors - January 11, 2012 RoseJamesHedges2.jpg RoseJamesHedges3.jpg RoseJamesHedges4.jpg RoseJamesHedges5.jpg RoseJamesHedges6.jpg RoseJamesHedges7.jpg RoseAudi0.jpg|At the Weinstein Company and Audi Celebrate Awards Season at Chateau Marmont, Los Angeles, California - January 11, 2012 RoseAudi1.jpg| RoseAudi2.jpg RoseAudi3.jpg RoseAudi4.jpg RoseAudi5.jpg RoseAudi6.jpg Rose2012(11).jpg|Going to Lepain Bistro in Los Angeles - January 4, 2012 Rose2012(12).jpg Rose2012(10).jpg Rose2012(9).jpg Rose2012(8).jpg Rose2012(7).jpg Rose2012(6).jpg Rose2012(5).jpg Rose2012(4).jpg|Leaving the Byron and Tracey Salon in LA - January 3, 2012 Rose2012(1).jpg Rose2012(3).jpg Rose2012(2).jpg Rose2012(1).jpg RoseJan12012_(2).jpg|January 1, 2012 Roseg2.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City - December 23, 2011 Roseg1.jpg Roseg3.jpg Roseg4.jpg Roseg5.jpg RoseG9.jpg Roseg12.jpg Roseg14.jpg Roseg11.jpg RoseG15.jpg December23.jpg|December 23, 2011 RoseDec22.jpg|Shopping in Beverly Hills - December 22, 2011 RoseDec221.jpg RoseDec222.jpg RoseDec223.jpg RoseDec224.jpg RoseDec225.jpg RoseDec226.jpg RoseDec227.jpg RoseLCM1.jpg|Leaving Chateau Marmont - December 21, 2011 RoseLCM2.jpg RoseLCM3.jpg RoseAbbey.jpg|At the Abbey in West Hollywood - December 21, 2011 RoseAbbey1.jpg roseabbey2.jpg RoseAbbey3.jpg RoseAbbey4.jpg RoseXMas.jpg|Christmas Shopping At Barneys New York in Beverly Hills - December 21, 2011 Rosexmas08.jpg Rosexmas09.jpg Rosexmas10.jpg Rosexmas11.jpg RoseXMas01.jpg RoseXMas02.jpg RoseXMas03.jpg RoseXMas04.jpg RoseXMAs05.jpg RoseXMas06.jpg RoseXMas07.jpg RoseXmas1.jpg RoseXMas2.jpg RoseXmas3.jpg RoseXmas4.jpg RoseXmas5.jpg RoseXMasShopping.jpg RosePlasticFantastic_(2).jpg|Twitter photo - December 19, 2011 RoseAscot.jpg|December 17, 2011 RoseBarneys01.jpg|Outside Barney's New York in Los Angeles - December 17, 2011 RoseBarneys02.jpg RoseBarneys03.jpg RoseBarneys00.jpg RoseBarneys04.jpg RoseBarneys05.jpg McRo2.jpg|In Los Angeles, December 15, 2011 McRo1.jpg RoseGoestoSalon.jpg McRo3.jpg McRo4.jpg McRo5.jpg McRo6.jpg McRo7.jpg McRo8.jpg McRoHose1.jpg|Rose shops for hosiery in Beverly Hills - December 15, 2011 McRoHose2.jpg McRoHose3.jpg McRoHose4.jpg McRoHose5.jpg McRoHose9.jpg McRoHose10.jpg McRoHose6.jpg McRoHose7.jpg McRoHose8.jpg RoseDanTanaDec3.jpg|Rose at Dan Tanas Restaurant in Los Angeles - December 13, 2011 RoseDanTanaDec2.jpg RoseDanTanaDec1.jpg RoseUnicefTwitter.jpg|With friend Brett at UNICEF event - December 8, 2011 RoseTwitterUnicef_(2).jpg|Inside the UNICEF Ball - Twitter pic - December 8, 2011 RoseUNICEF1.jpg|2011 UNICEF Ball presented by Baccarat held at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel - December 8, 2011 RoseUNICEF2.jpg RoseUNICEF4.jpg RoseUNICEF3.jpg RoseUNICEF5.jpg RoseUNICEF6.jpg RoseUNICEF7.jpg RoseUNICEF8.jpg RoseUNICEF9.jpg RoseUNICEF10.jpg roseunicef11.jpg roseunicef12.jpg RoseUnicef13.jpg RoseUnicef14.jpg RoseUnicef15.jpg RoseUnicef17.jpg rosenails1.jpg|Leaving Nail Salon in Los Angeles - December 8, 2011 rosenails2.jpg rosenails3.JPG rosenails4.JPG rosenails5.jpg rosenails6.jpg rosenails7.jpg rosenails8.jpg RoseNail9.JPG|Getting Nails done - December 8, 2011 rmlax01.jpg|Arriving at LAX - December 6, 2011 rmlax02.jpg rmlax03.jpg rmlax04.jpg rmlax05.jpg rmlax06.jpg Rmlax08.jpg Rmlax07.jpg Mrlax08.jpg RoseStBarts0.jpg|Rose in St. Bart - December 2, 2011 RoseStBarts02.jpg RoseRockNRoll.jpg RMGym1.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City - November 29, 2011 RMGym2.jpg RmGym3.jpg RmGym4.jpg RmGym5.jpg RoseTracey.jpg|Leaving Byron & Tracey Salon in Beverly Hills - November 28, 2011 RoseTracey1.JPG RoseTracey2.JPG RoseTracey3.jpg RoseTracey4.JPG RoseTracey5.jpg RoseGym1.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City, California - November 28, 2011 RoseGym2.jpg RoseGym3.jpg RoseGym4.jpg RoseGym5.jpg RoseDanTanaLeaving.jpg|Leaving Dan Tana's - November 24, 2011 RoseDanTana1.jpg RoseDanTana2.jpg RosedanTana3.jpg RoseGym04.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City - November 22, 2011 RoseGym01.jpg RoseGym02.jpg RoseGym03.jpg RoseLAX.jpg|At LAX - November 20, 2011 RoseLAX1.jpg RoseLAX2.jpg RoseLAX3.jpg RoseNewOrleans.jpg|In New Orleans - November 20, 2011 Rosewithtank1.jpg|With a tank - November 19, 2011 RoseGQ0.jpg| 2011 GQ Men of the Year Party in Dolce & Gabbana Dress - November 17, 2011 RoseGQ1.jpg RoseGQ2.jpg rosegq3.jpg RoseGQ4.jpg rosegq5.jpg RoseGQ6.jpg RoseGQ7.jpg|With Eli Roth and Michael Fassbender rosegq9.jpg RoseGQ8.jpg rosegq10.jpg rosegq11.jpg RoseBT1.jpg|Rose leaves the Byron & Tracey salon in Beverly Hills - November 17, 2011 RoseBT2.jpg RoseBT3.jpg RoseBT4.jpg RoseBT5.jpg RoseBT6.jpg RoseBT7.jpg RoseBT8.jpg rosebt9.jpg rosebt10.jpg rosebt11.jpg rosebt12.jpg rosemed1.jpg|At a Medical Building in West Hollywood - November 16, 2011 rosemed2.jpg rosemed3.jpg rosemed4.jpg rosemed5.jpg rosemed6.jpg RoseMed7.jpg Rosemed8.jpg rosemed9.jpg RoseNovember15,2011_(2).jpg|Twitter - November 15, 2011 RoseTimeWarner1.jpg|At Time Warner Signature Home Celebrity Event at Soho House - November 15, 2011 rmwar5.jpg rmwar6.jpg Rmwaro1.jpg Rmwaro2.jpg Rmwar3.jpg RoseTimeWarner2.jpg RoseTimeWarner3.jpg RmHSA1.jpg|Hollywood Style Awards - November 13, 2011 RmHSA2.jpg RoseHSA1.jpg RoseHSA3.jpg rmhsa5.jpg rmhsa6.jpg rmhsa7.jpg rmhsa8.jpg rmhsa9.jpg rmhsa10.jpg rmhsa11.jpg RmHSA12.jpg RoseHSA4.jpg RoseHSA5.jpg RoseHSA6.jpg RmHSAFinal.jpg RmHSA3.jpg RMHSA4.jpg RoseHSA2.jpg| rmmoc0.jpg|2011 MOCA Gala, An Artist's Life Manifesto, Directed by Marina Abramovic at MOCA Grand Avenue - November 12, 2011 rmmoc.jpg RmMoc1.jpg rmmoc2.jpg rmmoc3.jpg rmmoc4.jpg rmmoc5.jpg rmmoc6.jpg rmmoc8.jpg rmmoc9.jpg rmmoc10.jpg rmmoc11.jpg rmmoc12.jpg rmmoc13.jpg rmmoc14.jpg rmmoc15.jpg rmmoc16.jpg rmmoc17.jpg rmmoc18.jpg rmmoc19.jpg rmmoc20.jpg rmmoc22.jpg RoseMOCA1.jpg RoseMOCA2.jpg RoseMOCA3.jpg RoseMOCA4.jpg RoseMOCA5.jpg rmmoc21.jpg RoseMocaUnpub1.jpg RoseMocaUnpub2.jpg RmLisaTommy1.jpg|An Evening of Cocktails hosted by Lisa Love & Tommy Hilfiger - November 11, 2011 Rmlisatommy2.jpg rmChrisBenz0.jpg|At Chris Benz Movado Bold Dinner - November 10, 2011 RmChrisBenz1.jpg RMChrisBenz4.jpg|With Chris Benz RmChrisBenz3.jpg RMChrisBenz2.jpg Rmchrisbenz5.jpg RMTerra1.JPG|At Dolce & Gabbana Terraferma Event - November 9, 2011 RMTerra2.jpg RMTerra3.jpg RMTerra4.jpg RMTerra5.jpg RMTerra6.jpg Rmterra7.jpg RoseByron8.jpg|Rose leaves the Byron & Tracey salon in Beverly Hills - November 3, 2011 RoseByron7.jpg RoseByron6.jpg RoseByron5.jpg RoseByron4.jpg RoseByron3.jpg RoseByron2.jpg RoseByron1.jpg Rosebyron9.jpg RoseExtra1.jpg|Rose on "Extra" in The Grove, Los Angeles, California - November 2, 2011 RoseTheGrove0.jpg RoseTheGrove00.jpg RoseExtra2.jpg RoseExtra3.jpg RoseExtra4.jpg RoseExtra5.jpg RoseExtra6.jpg RoseExtra7.jpg RoseExtra8.jpg RoseExtra9.jpg RoseExtra10.jpg RoseExtra11.jpg roseextra12.jpg RoseExtra13.jpg RoseMcGowanExtra.jpg RoseTheGrove1.jpg|Arriving at The Grove for "Extra" - November 2, 2011 RoseTheGrove8.jpg RoseTheGrove2.jpg RoseTheGrove3.jpg RoseTheGrove4.jpg RoseExtra27.jpg roseextra17.jpg RoseExtra14.jpg RoseExtra15.jpg roseextra16.jpg RoseOct30(1).jpg|Out in Los Angeles - October 30, 2011 RoseOct30(2).jpg RoseConfidential1.jpg|Los Angeles Confidential Magazine's Men's Issue Cover Party at Palihouse Holloway - October 29, 2011 roseconfidential10.jpg roseconfidential3.jpg roseconfidential2.jpg roseconfidential4.jpg roseconfidential5.jpg roseconfidential6.jpg roseconfidential7.jpg roseconfidential8.jpg roseconfidential9.jpg roseconfidential11.jpg RoseHalloweenie.jpg|At Los Angeles Gay & Lesbian Center's "Halloweenie" - October 28, 2011 rosehalloween2.jpg rosehalloween3.jpg rosehalloween4.jpg RoseHalloween5.jpg Rosehalloween6.jpg Rosehall1.jpg Rosehall2.jpg Rosehall3.jpg Rosehall4.jpg Rosehall5.jpg Rosehall6.jpg RoseHalloweenie2.jpg Rosehalloween7.jpg Rosehalloween9.jpg Rosehalloween10.jpg RoseHalloween12.jpg RoseHalloween13.jpg RoseHalloween14.jpg Rosehalloweenietweet_(2).jpg Rosethetalk3_(2).jpg|Rose on CBS' "The Talk" discussing "The Pastor's Wife" - October 29, 2011 Rosethetalk_(2).jpg Rosethetalk2_(2).jpg Rosethetalk4_(2).jpg Rosethetalk5_(2).jpg Rosethetalk6_(2).jpg Rosethetalk7_(2).jpg RoseamfAR0.jpg|amfAR's Inspiration LA Gala at Chateau Marmont, Hollywood, CA - October 27, 2011 (suit by Tom Ford) RoseAtamfAR.jpg| RoseamfAR0.1.jpg RoseamfAR1.jpg RoseamfAR2.jpg RoseamfAR3.jpg roseamfar4.jpg roseamfar5.jpg roseamfar6.jpg RoseamfARTomFord.jpg RoseamFar9.jpg Roseamfar18.jpg Roseamfar13.jpg Roseamfar10.jpg|With Cameron Rosecameron_(2).jpg roseamfar11.jpg roseamfar12.jpg RoseamfAR14.jpg|With Colin Farrell Roseamfar15.jpg roseamfar16.jpg Roseamfar17.jpg|With Debbie Harry Rosedeborah_(2).jpg RoseSelma.jpg|With Selma Blair RoseMcGowanTheTell-TaleHeart.jpg|Rose in "The Tell-Tale Heart" RoseTellTaleHeart2.jpg RoseTellTaleHeart3.jpg Roselane1.jpg|Rose in "Rosewood Lane" Roselane2.jpg Roselane3.jpg Rosepastor.jpg|Rose in "The Pastor's Wife" Rosepastor0.png Rosepastor00.png Rosepastor04.jpg RosePastorWife2.jpg RosePastorWife3.jpg RosePastorWife4.jpg RosePastorWife5.jpg RosePastorWife6.jpg RosePastorWife1.jpg RoseComicConNYC1.jpg|Rose at New York City Comic Con with "Conan" co-stars - October 16, 2011 RoseConanCastNYC.jpg RoseComicConNYC2.jpg|Rose speaks at the "Conan" conference at NYC Comic Con - October 16, 2011 RoseComicConNYC3.jpg RoseMcGowanComicConNYC4.jpg RoseMcGowanComicConNYC5.jpg|With "Conan" co-star Jason Momoa RoseNYCComicCon.jpg|At New York City Comic Con - October 14, 2011 rmps1.jpg rmps2.jpg RoseNewTwitterpic2.jpg|On the Rialto Bridge in Venice, Italy - October 10, 2011 RoseNewTwitterpic_(2).jpg|Photoshopped into a street of New Orleans - Twitter, October 2011 rmge1.jpg|Genlux - Holiday Issue 2011 rmge2.jpg rmge3.jpg rmge4.jpg rmge5.jpg RoseGenExclusive1.jpg rmout1.jpg|Out in Los Angeles - September 27, 2011 rmout2.jpg rmev1.jpg|An Event Like No Other - Opening of New West Hollywood Library - September 24, 2011 rmev2.jpg rmev3.jpg rmev4.jpg Rmdoom.jpg|Doom Documentary - September 18, 2011 Rmdantana1.jpg||At Dan Tana - September 17, 2011 Rmdantana2.jpg RoseTwitter.jpg|With pups - Twitter, September 17, 2011 RoseZebraq1.jpg|At "V Magazine" Black & White Ball - September 15, 2011 RoseZebraq.jpg Rmchris00.jpg|At Chris Benz Spring 2010 - September 14, 2011 Rmchris0.jpg Rmchris1.jpg Rmchris2.jpg Rmchris3.jpg Rmvic1.jpg|Victoria's Secret Fashion Week Suite - September 14, 2011 Rmvic2.jpg Rmvic3.jpg Rmvic4.jpg Rmvic5.jpg RoseVictoriaTwitter_(2).jpg|With Carlos Rosee3.jpg|AnOther Magazine Issue 21 Launch Party – September 13, 2011 Rosee2.jpg Rosee4.jpg Rosee1.jpg Roseo1.jpg|A Celebration of Fashion Next - September 12, 2011 Roseo2.jpg Roseo3.jpg Roseo4.jpg RosePup1.jpg|With Millie - September 12, 2011 RM0.jpg|At Preen by Thornton Bregazzi Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at IAC Building in New York - September 11, 2011 RM02.jpg RM01.jpg RosePreen0.jpg RMSept11(1).jpg|At Donna Karan Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at 547 W 26th Street - September 11, 2011 RMSept11(2).jpg R12.jpg R13.jpg R14.jpg R15.jpg 16.jpg RoseMcGowanTwitterPIc.jpg|On her way to fashion week - September 11, 2011 RM04.jpg|At Monique Lhuillier fashion show in the 'Theatre in the Tent' at the Lincoln Center in New York - September 10, 2011 Rosepink.jpg Rm05.jpg RM06.jpg RM08.jpg RM10.jpg Rml1.jpg Rm46.jpg RM47.jpg Rm48.jpg Rosefans.jpg RoseMcGowanMain.jpg|At Helmut Lang Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at Hudson River Park's Pier 57 - September 10, 2011 RM11.jpg RM12.jpg RM13.jpg RM14.jpg RM15.jpg RM1.jpg RM16.jpg|At Honor Spring 2012 fashion show during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week at The Studio at Lincoln Center - September 10, 2011 RM17.jpg RM18.jpg RM19.jpg RM40.jpg RM41.jpg Rm42.jpg Rm44.jpg Rm45.jpg Rmr1.jpg|M-BFW Spring 2012 – Ruffian – After Party Hosted by Rose McGowan - September 10, 2011 Rmr2.jpg Rm3.jpg RmRuffian1.jpg|At Ruffian Fashion Show - September 10, 2011 RmRuffian2.jpg RmRuffian3.jpg RMRuffian4.jpg RmRuffian5.jpg RmRuffian6.jpg RMRuffian7.jpg RmRuffian8.jpg RmRuffian9.jpg RmRuffian10.jpg RmRuffian11.jpg Rmjohn1.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out John Varvatos event in New York City - September 9, 2011 Rmjohn1.jpg Rmjohn2.jpg RoseJohn3.jpg RoseJohn0.jpg RoseJohn5.jpg RoseJohn00.jpg RoseJared.jpg|With Jared Leto at Tommy Hilfiger party - September 9, 2011 RoseTommy.jpg RoseMcGowanTwitterPic2(1).jpg|September 9, 2011 RoseSurrounded_(2).jpg RmDolce.jpg|At Dolce & Gabbana Celebrates Fashion"s Night Out - September 08, 2011 RmDolce00.jpg RmDolce1.jpg RmDolce2.jpg RmDolce3.jpg RmDolce4.jpg mDolce5.jpg rmdolce6.jpg RmDolce7.jpg RmDolce8.jpg RmDolce8.7.jpg Rmg.jpg|Giuseppe Zanotti Design Fashion's Night Out - September 8, 2011 Rmg0.jpg RMg1.jpg Rmg2.jpg RoseBirthday1.jpg|Celebrating her birthday - September 5, 2011 RoseSept42011(1).jpg|September 4, 2011 Roseboat.jpg RoseSept42011(3).jpg Rmc1.jpg|Leaving Craig's in West Hollywood - September 2, 2011 Rmc2.jpg Rmj1.jpg|Going to a gym in Studio City - September 2, 2011 Rmj2.jpg Rmj3.jpg Rmgym1.jpg|Leaving a gym in Studio City - August 31, 2011 Rmgym2.jpg Rmgym3.jpg RoseAugust30(1).jpg|In West Hollywood - August 30, 2011 RoseAugust30(2).jpg RoseAugust30(3).jpg RoseAugust30(4).jpg Rosecrybaby_(2).jpg|Twitter - August 29, 2011 Rmawardtwitter.jpg|Awards Afterparty - Augyst 28, 2011 RM30.jpg|At House of Hype's 2011 MTV Video Music Awards After Party at the SLS Hotel - August 28, 2011 RmCandies4.jpg RmCandies6.jpg RmCandies5.jpg Rm31.jpg RM32.jpg RMCandies1.jpg RMCandies2.jpg RMCandies3.jpg RoseMarmont1.jpg|At Chateau Marmont - August 26, 2011 RoseMarmont2.jpg RoseDoSomething01.jpg|At Vh1 Do Something Awards - August 2011 RoseDoSomething02.jpg RoseDoSomething03.jpg RoseDoSomething04.jpg RoseDoSomething05.jpg RoseDoSomething1.jpg RoseDoSomething2.jpg RoseDoSomething3.jpg RoseDoSomething4.jpg RoseTyraBanks.jpg|With Top Model host and model Tyra Banks RoseDoSomething5.jpg|With Adam lambert RoseDoSomething6.jpg RoseDoSomething7.jpg RoseDoSomething8.jpg RoseDoSomething9.jpg RoseMcGowanBlack.jpg RoseInLAAug18.jpg|Eating lunch in LA - August 18, 2011 RoseAccessHollywood2.jpg|Access Hollywood - August 17, 2011 RoseAccessHollywood3.jpg RoseAccessHollywood_(2).jpg ro3.jpg|Young Hollywood Online Interview ro4.jpg Ro5.jpg ro6.jpg ro7.jpg ro8.jpg Ro9.jpg ro10.jpg ro11.jpg Ro12.jpg Ro13.jpg ros14.jpg ros17.jpg ro16.jpg RoseNew.jpg Rosenew2.jpg RoseNew3.jpg RoseConan2.jpg|At Conan première RoseConan3.jpg RoseConan4.jpg RoseConan5 Trivia * Rose is 5 feet 3 inches tall. * Rose said that as a child she used to sleep-walk, now she claims that she speaks Italian in her sleep. * Rose suffers from agoraphobia and anxiety disorder * She is a known activist for animal rights and Boston Terriers, she owns one herself named Happy; she had a second, Fester, who passed away in 2008; she had him for over 10 years. She had a third named Bug, who passed away in Summer 2010; she had her for 14 years. Happy is 10 years old and Rose has had her for a little over one year. * She is the second eldest of six children, she also has two half siblings. * Was born in a barn with the assistance of a 89-year old midwife, who was blind. * Was raised in a cult called The "Children of God". Rose's father ran the Italian chapter. Rose has said to escape sexual abuse she ran away from the Italian cult about age 9. * Did not have a birth certificate until she was 10-years old so her birth-date is not absolutely certain. * Handcuffed herself to the Denver capital building for a Save the Whales campaign when she was 9. * Changed schools often as a child as her family rarely stayed long in one place. In some cities she would be popular while in others she was constantly picked on. "In some towns, I'd be the hot, popular thing, and then in the next I'd be a total freak." * Says she has spent most of her life being depressed. * Was locked up in a drug-rehab clinic at 14 because of her appearance, although she claims she had not done drugs at that time. She hated it, ran away and was homeless for a year. * Legally emancipated herself from her parents at the age of 15. She even represented herself on the court! "I remember the judge being extremely impressed." * Dreams of being a museum curator. She hates the way so many museums have become archaic and unfriendly to younger people and dreams of opening them up so that the average person can connect to the art within. * Led a discussion on sexual assault facts and myths at UC Irvine New University in 2006. "I am just here as a girl who has had sexual assault touch my life. I have been grabbed at while in concerts and had guys stick their hands up my skirt in clubs." * Loves living in Los Angeles. "I wish the people that say they hate it would just go away, because I need their parking space." * Collects Marlene Dietrich and Shirley Temple memorabilia. * Is fascinated by the 1930s era. * Absolutely hates fish. "My dad used to sit on me, and try to shove salmon down my mouth and I refused to eat it. That was no way to get me to eat it." * Refuses to eat lamb, pork, rabbit, or fish. * The only thing worse than fish to Rose is the thought of having a baby. "I'd love to hire out", she says. * Says most of her boyfriends have been Jewish. * Met her ex-fiancee director Robert Rodriguez at the Cannes Film Festival in 2005. * Met former fiancee Marilyn Manson at the premiere of Gummo in October 1997. He had had a crush on Rose ever since he saw The Doom Generation, which he describes in his autobiography, The Long Hard Road Out of Hell. * In the Charmed episode The Day the Magic Died, Paige Matthews states that a chain mail top Phoebe Halliwell pulls out from a box is ''"from my club days"; this alludes to the 1998 MTV Video Music Awards where Rose wore her infamous see through chain mail dress accompanied by Marilyn Manson.'' * Used to dance at gay clubs because she didn't want guys hitting on her but she once ended up being gay bashed! "I traveled to Portland and started hanging out in gay clubs, where you could spend all night and be safe - although I was gay-bashed one time coming out of a club. I got socked in the face because someone thought I was a lesbian, and I woke up in the parking lot. But this isn't even an eighth of the things that happened to me." * She prefers gay and lesbian clubs, where the music's better and no one's going to hit on her. In fact, Rose refers to gay people as "my people". * Rose is an avid supporter of NOH8, a photographic silent protest created by celebrity photographer Adam Bouska and partner Jeff Parshley in direct response to the passage of Proposition 8. * In addition to NOH8, Rose is a supporter of Boston Terrier Rescue Net, Boston Brigade, Children of the Night, Hope For Haiti Now, Heifer International, and USO. * Drank too much champagne on her 21st birthday and was rushed to the hospital with alcohol poisoning. She came to wearing a satin gown and realized she had mistakenly been placed in a pediatric Aids ward. * Loves singing and writes her own music. She dreams of releasing her own album some day. * Is addicted to karaoke and has her own karaoke machine. * Knows every Patsy Cline song by heart. * Enjoys knitting, gardening and baking. * In 2004 the viewers of Live with Regis and Kelly voted Rose to look best as a brunette. She dyed her hair back to dark brown shortly after. * Absolutely loves dogs, especially small ones. * Had a pet lamb called Lambie as a child. "...Until they decided to cook him for dinner." * Is terrified of heights. "But I've jumped out of a plane three times, and I go on roller coasters although I hate them." * During her trip to Hawaii she swam with dolphins, even though she's terrified of water and doesn't really know how to swim. * Goes to strange places by herself, like a small island off Turkey swimming with Russian mobsters, and a weird, isolated mountain town in the middle of Mexico: "It's a very dangerous place to go, but my thought process, my security, was to go get a really dark fake tan – that way I would blend in, not look like a white chick wandering around and have to have a security guard with me." * Knows a fair amount about Jeffery Dahmer and other serial killers. * Loathes the words 'romantic' and 'lover'. She likes 'oh my goodness' and 'for corns sake' and her favorite curse word is 'cocksucker'. * Describes herself as tenacious, warm and quick. * Says that she is a big klutz: "My body is always moving and oftentimes my brain is left behind." * When she dies, she wants to be buried under a weeping willow. * Admires Clara Bow, Claudette Colbert and Barbara Stanwyck. * Among the living actors she likes Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon, Reese Witherspoon, Toni Collette, Julianne Moore, Clive Owen, Will Ferrell, Kevin Spacey and Tom Cruise. * Beauty icons include Joan Collins, Ava Gardner and Elizabeth Taylor; "I tend to gravitate toward women with dark hair. I like people with strong looks, like Paloma Picasso." * Considers marriage the ultimate compliment. * Recorded a song with B.T. called "Superfabulous". * Weirdest fan experience? "Probably a 65-year-old cab driver stopping the car and turning around to hug me in New York." * Her best and worst Valentine's stories; "I was proposed to on Valentine's Day so I suppose that would be the best, and I suppose dumping someone on Valentines Day. I don't know if that would be their worst or my worst but I felt badly." * Her favorite Charmed episodes are The Power Of Three Blondes and Charmed Noir and least favorite Oh My Goddess; "Because the outfits were awful. We look Greek, first of all, so I look like I'm wearing a toga. Secondly, I just didn't like it." She also disliked Nymphs Just Want To Have Fun. * Is a fan of Nicole Richie. "Paris Hilton is very sweet but Nicole Richie, she seems one pancake short of a stack. She's become my hero." * Considers Julianne Moore a hero of hers. "When I get depressed and I'm stuck in a certain place, I think about how she busted out in her very late thirties. She's an amazing talent and crazy beautiful." * Had such major commitment issues when joining Charmed that she went to see a hypnotherapist to get rid of her fears. "Now I have to take one day at a time so I don't freak out." She originally wanted and expected to only do one season. * Absolutely loves the candy 'Laffy Taffy' by Wonka and her favorite flavour is Grape. "People give me fancy chocolate, but I eat 'Laffy Taffy', OK? If you cut open my stomach, you'll see giant globs of hydrogenated purple stuff." * Is a huge old movie buff and stops at 1962 (after Doris Day, she says). * Overall prefers Los Angeles to New York City – although she loved living on Charles Street in the West Village, while dating Men's Health editor-in-chief Dave Zinczenko. She isn't a fan of the cold weather – or all the snobs: "I just hate it, I can't bear it. I find it to be as small-minded as any other small-minded town. I don't really understand it, but I do love it here and I love my car and driving really fast." * She gets up to 120mph on the freeway in her BMW M5, and she admits to following ambulances, but she's never been ticketed for speeding. "I'm good friends with the police chief." * In 2007, Rose was involved in a car accident in which glass sliced skin under her eye almost destroying it, afterwhich she had to have extensive plastic surgery to restructure her face. * Rose tweeted a picture of the roof of her after the accident followed by the caption "Kind of ruined a perfectly good afternoon." * Before going to bed she watches Cold Case Files or City Confidential and during the day, its Dr Phil. "I'm not kidding, I love some Dr Phil. He cracks me up." * If she could make a perfect boyfriend in a laboratory she's whip up a mixture of Cary Grant, Robert Mitchwm and Napoleon, the latter of whom she was obsessed with while growing up. * Has never smoked a cigarette, has taken one puff of marijuana, didn't get high, and, no matter what she told The Face magazine in 1998, she has never tripped on acid. "That's a myth", she says now. * When she's very sad she likes to play Pat Benatar's cover of Kate Bush's song Wuthering heights. Repeatedly: The Journey over and over. * Loves Margaret Mitchell's Gone With The Wind (the book) and identifies with Scarlett. * Reads Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead annually. * Is into circles and the number 5. She likes the curves of it and she was born on September 5. When she was five, she says, "My dad made this big headdress with the number five on it. We lived in Italy and I led this little bunch of kids on this procession up these rocky hills and unpaved roads. Everyone was singing. My hair was still blonde and cute. It was idyllic." * Loathes Oregon, particularly the little town of Noti. * Is close to her family these days and her siblings are all extremely accomplished (an aeronautical engineer, a biochemical engineer, a fighter pilot, an artist...). "It was sink or swim for us," she explains. When comparing herself to her siblings, she says she calls herself the dumb actress. "That's the hardest thing to deal with, that I do nothing that uses my brain." * The day she arrived in Los Angeles, at age 19, she learned that her boyfriend, who had just moved there, had been murdered. * Was very close to Johnny Ramone, who died of cancer in 2004. "He's one of the loves of my life." * Her favorite website is cuteoverload.com. * Used to always carry a Polaroid camera with her but eventually got bored with it and moved on. * Once jumped out of a cake on Marilyn Manson's birthday. * Broke her right knee at a young age * Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan were both mentioned in Veronica Mars. Alyssa in season 1, Rose in season 3. * Stated on Twitter that she cried when Dumbledore died in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. * "Vaya Con Leos" was Rose McGowan's 100th Episode. * Rose is a fan of pop super star Lady GaGa, of whom's concert she attended in August 2010 in L.A at the Staples Center. * In the Book of Shadows Documentary Rose stated that when kids from the Make-A-Wish foundation or other charities came to visit the Charmed set, she would always make the prop managers take the Book of Shadows out of lock and key and allow the kids to thumb through the Book and look at it. Website and Social Networks *http://www.rose-mcgowan.com *http://twitter.com/#!/rosemcgowan References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Actors